Audio accessories, such as ear buds and headsets, are commonly used with mobile computing devices to allow for hands-free use of a mobile device. Such audio accessories can be wirelessly connected or directly connected to the mobile computing devices through wires extending from the ear buds or headset. Improved methods and devices are needed to improve a user's ability to more easily communicate with the mobile computing device.